Tout le monde le sait
by mangafana
Summary: Arthur ne veux pas reconnaitre officiellement sa relation avec Merlin à cause d'une loi. Merlin décide de s'en aller ... Sauf qu'en fait, tout le monde est déjà au courant. One-shot Merthur


Titre : Tout le monde le sait !

Auteur : mangafana

-Non ! Dit sèchement Merlin, faisant sursauter le roi Arthur.

-Comment, non ?

-C'est non, j'en ai marre.

-Mais Merlin, je ne peux pas faire autrement et tu le sais.

-C'est faux, je ne sais rien du tout. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai annulé la loi sur l'interdiction de magie pour toi ! J'ai fais de toi l'enchanteur officiel de Camelot. Mais ça, je ne peux pas. C'est contre la loi. Et que diraient les gens ? Le peuple ne comprendrait pas que je ne me marie pas avec une femme et que je n'ai pas d'enfants. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts, Merlin, ne m'en demande pas plus.

-Des efforts ? Des efforts ? Et moi, je n'en fais pas des efforts, peut-être ? J'ai attendu 3 ans après la mort de ton père avant que tu n'annules cette fichue loi qui tuait mes semblables. Ce n'était pas un effort de ta part, c'était normal de la part d'un roi juste que d'empêcher son peuple de se faire tuer et d'être discriminé à cause de leur pouvoir. Et tu en es bien ravi car cela t'a ramené Morgane alors ne me dis pas que c'est un sacrifice pour toi. Moi, en revanche, je fais des efforts. Pendant 3 ans, j'ai tût ma magie et j'ai laissé les autres, dont toi, récupérer le crédit de ce que je faisais. Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire mais un peu de reconnaissance ne fait pas de mal. Et j'ai besoin d'être reconnu comme ton amant, Arthur.

Arthur, à ce mot tabou, prit une brusque aspiration et regarda qu'ils étaient bien seuls … ce qui était idiot puisqu'ils étaient dans leur chambre et que personne à part eux n'y rentraient.

-Oui, ton amant, Arthur. N'ai pas peur de ce mot, bon sang. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi.

-Alors si tu m'aimes, fais un effort et attends encore un peu.

-Attendre quoi, au juste ? Tu as peur de ce que peux penser ton peuple et tu veux un héritier. Alors quoi ? Je dois attendre que tu trouves une femme et que tu l'épouses ? À ce moment là, quel sera mon avenir ? Je n'ai pas d'effort à faire, Arthur. Je t'aime et je veux le crier à tout le monde. J'en ai marre de voir ces jeunes nobles venir te voir en te faisant les yeux doux parce qu'elles espèrent devenir la future reine de Camelot ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines comment je me sens à chaque fois ? J'ai juste envi de mettre le feu à leur robe pour les obliger à partir en courant. Et moi ! J'en ai marre, aussi, de mentir et de me trouver des excuses idiotes quand un homme ou une femme me fait la cour.

-QUOI ? Qui ? Demanda Arthur, en colère et outré que quelqu'un ose avoir des espérances envers Merlin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te choque autant ? Que pensais-tu ? Que je n'avais aucun succès ? Je te ferai remarqué que si je suis à ton goût alors il n'y a pas de raison que je ne le sois pas à celui des autres.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es très séduisant, tu le sais, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le remarque.

-Oui et bien les autres le remarquent, et ils m'abordent. Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Je ne suis pas marié, à leurs yeux !

-Merlin, je t'aime, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Bien ! Je te quitte.

-Quoi ? Demanda Arthur alors que son visage se décomposait.

-Je ne peux pas continuer à agir comme une maîtresse dont tu aurais honte, Arthur. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi et ce n'est pas agréable pour moi. Je t'aime mais je pars.

-Mais ou vas-tu ?

-A Ealdor, chez ma mère.

Arthur soupira alors de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une crise et quand son Merlin en aurai marre de la campagne, il reviendrait vers lui, c'était sûr.

-J'y resterai deux semaines, Arthur. Si d'ici là, tu ne m'envoi pas un messager me disant que tu va me reconnaitre officiellement et devant ton peuple, alors j'irai chercher un emploi ailleurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as annulé la loi d'interdiction de magie et ton geste à été suivi par tous les grands rois des royaumes voisins. Maintenant, la magie est acceptée et chacun essaye de se trouver son propre enchanteur. J'ai cru comprendre que Lady Alice recherchait quelqu'un de confiance en ce moment. Elle me connait et je suis sûr qu'elle m'ouvrira ses portes. Je pourrais continuer à faire de la magie et peut-être qu'en m'éloignant de toi, je t'oublierai plus facilement.

-Mais …

-Adieu, Arthur.

Merlin attendit un geste, un mot de la part du roi qui l'aurait fait rester mais Arthur semblait comme figé. Il prit donc son bagage et sorti de la chambre.

Ce matin, fort de sa résolution, il avait demandé à ce qu'on prépare son cheval, aussi rejoignit-t-il les écuries pour sauter en selle et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Alors qu'il attachait son sac à la selle de son cheval, Merlin entendit un grand bruit derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit les chevaliers de la table ronde se diriger vers lui.

-Merlin ! S'écria Gauvain, toujours heureux de voir son ami.

-Bonjour Gauvain, bonjour tout le monde.

Tous ses braves guerriers retournèrent son salut à l'enchanteur de la cour puis Lancelot demanda :

-Ou vas-tu ? Une mission est prévue ?

-Non, ce n'est pas une mission. Je vais juste rendre visite à ma mère. Dit Merlin en essayant de sourire.

-Mais … Tu pars seul ? Demanda Léon, inquiet.

-Oui. Pensez-vous que je ne sache pas me défendre ? Demanda Merlin, un peu amusé.

-Non, nous savons tous que tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul. C'est juste que depuis que tu es l'enchanteur de la cour, c'est inhabituel de te voir sans escorte. Déclara Perceval.

Merlin eut un triste sourire qui n'échappa pas à ses amis. C'était vrai, depuis qu'il était enchanteur, Arthur insistait pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul … mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'était plus son serviteur et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir constamment avec lui pour le veiller.

Préférant ne pas répondre, il leur dit :

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d'aller à la réunion de la table ronde, messieurs, le roi est de fort mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Sur ses mots, il sauta sur son cheval et parti en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Elyan se tourna vers ses amis et demanda :

-Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ?

-Non, mais allons à la réunion, nous en saurons peut-être un peu plus. Dit Léon en montrant l'exemple et en marchant vers la salle de réunion.

Comme l'avait annoncé Merlin, le roi Arthur était d'une humeur massacrante, criant sur ses conseillers si leurs avis ou réponses ne lui convenait pas, faisant montre d'une autorité et d'une dominance totalement inhabituelle pour lui. Les chevaliers aussi en prirent pour leur grade et Perceval, qui pourtant parlait peu, se retrouva puni de 3 tours de gardes supplémentaires pour insubordination.

Finalement, Arthur mit fin à la réunion et tous ses conseillers se bousculèrent presque pour sortir le premier et échapper à la mauvaise humeur du roi.

Ne restait dans la salle qu'Arthur, qui faisait du tri dans ses papiers, Léon, Lancelot, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan qui s'inquiétaient pour leur roi et ami.

-Sire …

-Messire Léon ?

-Sire, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien pour vous ?

-Parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que vous semblez assez sur les nerfs. Dit assez franchement Gauvain.

-Si c'est au sujet des tours de garde du seigneur Perceval, il n'avait pas à défier mon autorité.

-Si je peux me permettre, Sire, je ne défiais pas votre autorité, je posais une question sur l'organisation de l'opération en question mais ce n'était en aucun cas un manque de confiance ou autre. Je serai ravi de faire ses tours de garde, sire.

-Bien. Il n'y a donc pas de problème. Nous nous retrouvons sur le terrain d'entrainement cet après-midi.

-Majesté, y a-t-il un problème avec Merlin ?

Au nom de l'enchanteur, le roi blêmit et faillit faire tomber ses papiers.

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

-Nous l'avons vu partir et …

-Il pleurait ? Demanda le roi, inquiet mais essayant de paraître neutre.

-Non, mais il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Oh. Fit Arthur, presque déçu.

-Sire, y a-t-il un problème dans votre … relation … avec Merlin ?

Brusquement, le roi devint rouge et très gêné.

-Quelle relation ?

-Et bien, vous savez, sire … Dit Léon d'un air embarrassé.

-Ce qu'essaye de savoir Léon c'est si vous avez eu une dispute d'amoureux avec Merlin. S'imposa Gauvain.

-Que … Que … Quoi ? Non … Mais … Je … Bafouilla le roi en alternant successivement le rouge et le blanc sur son auguste visage.

-Sire … vous êtes au courant … bien sûr … que nous sommes au courant de votre relation amoureuse avec Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? S'assura Lancelot.

Arthur eut l'air dévasté et demanda :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Mais … cela ne vous fait rien ?

-Comment ça ?

-Deux hommes, ensemble ? C'est interdit par la loi !

-Vous savez, sire, il n'y a qu'ici que c'est interdit. Dans les autres royaumes, personne n'a jamais pensé à être contre. Pardon de vous le dire, mais c'est encore une idée fumeuse de feu votre père.

-Perceval à raison, Sire. Personnellement, j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes, et pour assouvir mon plaisir en toute liberté, je vais souvent dans les pays voisins. Ici, je ne vous parle que de mes conquêtes féminines parce qu'il n'y a que ça ici et que je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à mes amants dans la région, mais j'en ai fréquemment et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être anormal. Dit tout naturellement Gauvain.

-Enfin, pas anormal pour ça, en tout cas. Le taquina Elyan en riant.

Gauvain, bon joueur, lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule puis se retourna vers le roi.

-Mais … Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'aimer un homme pouvait être bien accepté par le peuple.

-Sire, les personnes qui sont comme vous et Gauvain se cachent et ont peur d'être arrêtés et tués pour leurs préférences. Si vous annuliez cette loi, je suis sûr que vous verriez bien plus de couples d'hommes se déclarer. Dit sérieusement Léon.

-Oui, bon … passe encore pour mes préférences. Mais je suis roi, je me dois de donner un héritier à mon royaume et malgré tous les pouvoirs de Merlin, il ne peut pas plus avoir d'enfants que moi !

-Sire, les guerres successives ont fait beaucoup d'orphelin. Je suis sûr que vous trouveriez facilement un enfant qui ne demande rien de plus que 2 pères à aimer et d'avoir une place dans votre royaume. Dit sagement Lancelot.

-Oui, et puis vous êtes roi. Vous pouvez désigner n'importe qui comme héritier … même le futur enfant que Lady Morgane aura un jour, si Léon se décide à lui déclarer sa flamme.

Léon vira au rouge très soutenu pendant que ses camarades approuvaient et chahutaient. Finalement, pour se donner contenance, le pauvre homme se racla la gorge et dit :

-Sire, vous êtes le roi, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez et votre peuple vous suivra. Il vous adore, Sire, jamais il ne vous retirera sa confiance.

Un peu surpris mais heureux des paroles, Arthur demanda malgré tout :

-Et vous pensez que le peuple me suivra si je décide d'épouser un homme ?

-Bien sûr. Plus encore s'il s'agit de Merlin. Tout le monde adore l'enchanteur de la cour, Sire.

-Et puis, pour beaucoup, cela ne sera pas une surprise.

Le roi prit peur et demanda :

-Comment ça ? Qui donc le sait ? Et vous, comment le savez-vous ?

-Nous ? Je ne sais pas bien. C'est juste que de vous voir toujours l'un avec l'autre et de voir votre complicité et vos coups d'œil l'un vers l'autre …

-Oui ou de voir Merlin revenir avec des suçons à peine cachés par son foulard ou vous avec votre tunique à l'envers au retour d'une chasse, ça laisse des indices.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas toujours été très prudent ou discret, Sire. Dit Lancelot avec un petit rire. Et par exemple, je sais que Gwenn est au courant. Rajouta-t-il en parlant de sa femme.

-Comment ?

-Elle m'a expliqué qu'un jour, elle voulait aller vider l'eau de votre bain mais en rentrant dans votre chambre, alors qu'elle avait frappé, elle vous a trouvé très occupé … avec Merlin … dans le bain.

Cette tirade fit rire ses amis et rougir le roi mais Léon enchaîna.

-Les écuyers sont également au courant. Un jour, j'ai entendu un apprenti dire à son maître qu'il souhaitait inventer une selle spéciale avec une plus longue assise, ainsi, vous et Merlin pourriez chevaucher ensemble pour vos balades romantiques.

-QUOI ? Cria le roi, horrifié.

-Je précise que le brave garçon n'avait bien sûr aucune intention malveillante mais voulait juste rendre service.

-En cuisine aussi, ils le savent ! Dit Gauvain d'une voie forte.

A ce stade, Arthur se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains, totalement catastrophé.

-Un jour, j'étais parti voler de la nourriture …

-Gauvain ! Le réprimanda Léon.

-Quoi ? C'était après l'entraînement et j'avais faim ! Enfin bref, j'essayais donc d'être le plus discret possible quand j'ai entendu Louise, la cuisinière, dire à ses cuisiniers que vous lui aviez demandé un repas spécial pour deux personnes pour le soir même. Elle demandait donc à son personnel de se surpasser et elle à rajouté « Je crois que c'est l'anniversaire de la mise en couple de sa majesté avec Merlin alors faîtes de votre mieux pour qu'ils aient une merveilleuse soirée ».

Arthur, bien que touché, était mortifié et s'assit sur sa chaise pour poser ses coudes sur la table et plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ah, je me souviens de cette période, c'était en mai dernier, non ?

-Euh, oui, ça devait être ça.

-Je le sais parce qu'à cette même période, j'étais allé rendre visite à mon ami Igain, le nouveau maréchal ferrant à qui je loue les locaux de mon père et il m'a informé qu'il travaillait sur une belle dague. Il m'a dit que c'était Merlin qui la lui avait commandée. Et il m'a même dit que comme Merlin, avec sa magie, n'avait pas besoin de dague, elle était probablement pour vous, Sire, un cadeau pour votre mise en couple. Et effectivement, depuis mai, vous la portez sur vous et elle est bien belle, en effet. Vous la portez même aujourd'hui.

Arthur n'y tint plus et laissa sa tête choir sur la table. Il marmonna alors :

-Mais est-ce que tout le royaume est au courant ?

Voyant que la question préoccupait sincèrement son roi, Léon, gentil, lui dit :

-Non, Sire, je vous rassure, tout le monde n'est pas au courant. D'ailleurs, je pense que certains chevaliers ne le savent pas.

-Oui mais les tout jeunes chevaliers, alors … ceux qui sont arrivés ce matin, en fait. Dit Gauvain, pas du tout ému par l'état de son roi.

-Sire, maintenant que vous voilà rassuré sur ce que pourrait dire votre peuple, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Merlin ? Demanda Lancelot, malgré tout inquiet pour son ami.

Arthur releva enfin la tête et regarda ses hommes, ses meilleurs hommes, rassemblés devant lui. Ils paraissaient tous inquiets … mais pas pour lui en tant que souverain, mais en tant qu'ami. Ici, ils n'étaient plus un roi et ses chevaliers, ils étaient des amis proches, qui s'étaient confiés leur vie et qui étaient inquiets pour leurs deux amis qui s'étaient disputés.

-Il est parti parce que je refusais de le reconnaitre officiellement comme mon amant. Il dit qu'il en a marre de devoir s'effacer devant les visiteuses qui viennent ici dans le but de m'épouser.

-Pardon, Sire, mais … il n'a pas tort.

-je le sais bien, mais je n'avais aucune idée que mon peuple me suivrait dans mes choix.

-Le peuple vous aime, Sire. Quoi que vous fassiez.

-Il m'a dit qu'il partait chez sa mère et que j'avais 2 semaines pour lui envoyer un héraut qui confirmait que j'allais rendre publique notre liaison. Sinon, il ira se trouver un autre travail auprès d'un autre royaume.

-Il ne trahirait jamais Camelot, Sire, et encore moins vous !

-Je le sais, mais je pense qu'il était dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Sire ?

Merlin était retourné chez sa mère depuis 1 semaine déjà et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Arthur.

Il avait bien conscience de retourner vivre chez sa mère après une dispute était très cliché mais il n'avait vu que ça comme option. Merlin savait que le roi l'aimait, mais pour autant, il en avait marre de faire des sacrifices et de laisser toujours sa place aux autres. Il voulait être assit à la droite de son roi et amant lors des banquets, il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'ils se croisaient pendant la journée. Il voulait pouvoir dire à ses amis où il allait se coucher le soir, et non pas prétendre qu'il retournait dans la chambre près du laboratoire de Gaïus.

Bien sûr, Merlin comprenait totalement le point du vu de son amant, pour autant, il le rendait triste. Quelques fois, Merlin pensait qu'Arthur avait honte de lui.

Alors il était venu ici. De toute façon, cela faisait depuis qu'il était devenu enchanteur officiel de la cour qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère, alors il était content d'être ici, même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions. Il avait conscience de ne pas être au mieux de sa forme depuis son retour, et d'inquiéter sa mère. Il était tête en l'air, souvent dans la lune et parfois agressif. Il se desséchait depuis qu'il avait quitté Camelot, comme si Arthur était son soleil et que sans lui, il ne pouvait pas survivre. Mais il devait tenir bon car ses revendications n'étaient pas incompatibles avec la charge de son amant, selon lui.

Alors il faisait de son mieux pour aider sa mère, allant au champ à sa place pour la récolte afin qu'elle ne se fatigue pas et essayant de sourire quand elle l'interrogeait tout en faisant semblant qu'il ne calculait pas les jours jusqu'à la fin de son ultimatum en tremblant.

Hunith n'était pas idiote, malgré son rang et son éducation. N'en déplaise aux gens de la cour, elle connaissait son fils bien mieux qu'eux et elle savait qu'il allait mal.

Depuis qu'il était là, il mangeait à peine et faisait son travail au champ à sa place. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de revoir son fils et elle était soulagée de ne pas aller au champ pendant quelques temps, ses mains et son dos la faisant souffrir avec l'âge, malgré tout, elle voyait comme son fils était triste. Il était même tellement triste qu'il s'épuisait volontairement au travail de récolte alors qu'il aurait pu le faire en 30 minutes grâce à la magie. Pourtant, il préférait prendre ses outils et faire du travail fatiguant tous les jours pour s'éviter de penser. Elle le connaissait, son fils, il faisait déjà ça lorsqu'enfant, quelque chose le perturbait.

Aussi, en ce 8ème jour de présence de son fils à la maison, elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit des chevaux arriver au galop et les exclamations des villageois.

Rapidement, elle abandonna son travail de couture et se précipita dehors. Devant elle se trouvaient cinq hommes montés sur 5 magnifiques chevaux. Le plus proche d'elle sauta à terre alors que les autres formaient autour de la porte d'entrée un mur infranchissable, repoussant les badauds.

L'homme qui s'approchait d'elle était blond, de forte carrure avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle le reconnu immédiatement et fit une révérence :

-Sire.

-Bonjour Hunith. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Plaisir partagé, Sire.

-Pouvons-nous parler en privé, je vous prie ? Demanda Arthur en désignant sa chaumière.

Hunith aurai pu trouver la situation étonnante, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ce roi venait lui rendre visite et qu'il dormait chez elle, aussi, elle le précéda, tout en regardant rapidement sa maison pour s'assurer de sa propreté et de son rangement.

Voyant des affaires de son fils trainer un peu partout, Hunith se dépêcha de les récupérer pour les jeter sur son lit, dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le roi, celui-ci avait récupéré une veste que Merlin avait laissée trainer sur une chaise et la regardait presque ému.

-Sire … il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, Arthur posa la veste et lui souri.

-Oh, mais ou sont passées mes bonnes manières. Voulez-vous de l'eau ? Ou avez-vous faim ? Vos chevaliers peuvent se joindre à nous si vous le voulez, je devrais juste aller faire des courses, ou …

-Non, rien de tout ça, je vous assure. Dit le roi en se précipitant vers elle et en lui prenant la main.

Tout en gardant ses mains froides et usées dans les siennes pour essayer de les réchauffer, Arthur lui sourit doucement et lui dit :

-Hunith, vous allez devoir faire vos bagages et m'accompagner à Camelot.

La femme sembla plus que surprise et demanda :

-Mais … Pourquoi ? Merlin est ici et …

-Parce qu'il est impensable que la belle-mère du roi n'habite pas dans son royaume et s'use les mains et la santé à labourer des champs alors qu'elle mérite bien mieux pour avoir donné naissance et élevé le futur époux du roi.

Hunith, d'abord surprise, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis elle comprit. Elle dit alors, émue :

-C'est pour ça que mon Merlin était si mal ces derniers temps ?

-J'ai mis du temps … trop de temps … non pas à comprendre que Merlin m'était indispensable, mais à montrer au reste du monde qu'il m'était essentiel, si ce n'est vital. En combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir faire vos bagages, Ma Dame ? Je gage que les appartements que j'ai fais préparer pour vous au château auront tout le confort que vous pourriez demander.

Arthur entendit alors du bruit au dehors, il eut une pensé pour ses chevaliers et se demanda s'ils essuyaient une attaque, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son amant.

En une seconde, Arthur senti tout son amour voir plus le frapper de plein fouet et il remarqua tous les changements de Merlin survenus pendant cette seule semaine de séparation. Il semblait plus faible et plus maigre, ses doigts présentaient des coupures et des ampoules et ses vêtements étaient crottés.

-Arthur ? Demanda Merlin.

Il fut d'abord surpris de voir son amant debout en face de sa mère, lui tenant les mains, puis il remarqua à quel point son amour était beau et le manque qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette semaine le fit presque pleuré de le voir devant lui.

-Merlin. Je disais justement à sa mère qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ses bagages pour venir habiter avec nous, à Camelot.

-Pourquoi irait-elle habiter là bas ? Demanda Merlin, ému car il se doutait de la réponse.

-Parce qu'elle va être la belle-mère du roi et que je ne saurai supporter de la savoir travaillant au champ alors qu'il y a tant de chambres libres au château.

-La belle-mère du roi ? Comment cela serai possible ?

-J'ai annulé la loi qui interdisait les relations entre personnes du même sexe, Merlin.

Lâchant les mains d'Hunith, qui eut la délicatesse de partir dans son coin de chambre pour commencer à faire ses bagages, Arthur s'avança vers Merlin et lui prit également les mains :

-Tu as les mains dans un état effrayant.

-C'est ça, de travailler la terre … vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Taquina gentiment Merlin.

Arthur sourit et eut un petit reniflement moqueur et dit :

-Non, c'est sûr … et tu ne connaitras plus jamais ça non plus, je te le promets. Dit-il en embrassant la paume des mains sales de son amant, comme si un baiser pouvait les guérir.

-Je t'aime, Merlin. Je veux que tout le monde le sache et que tu sois à la place d'honneur lors des tournois, dans les tribunes royales, pour m'admirer et me remettre le trophée du vainqueur.

Merlin rit et dit :

-Vous êtes tellement présomptueux, Sire.

-Seulement quand ça te concerne, mon enchanteur. Dit Arthur en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Bien loin de se défendre, Merlin se jeta sur ses lèvres et d'un geste de la main, son sac et les affaires de sa mère furent prêts pour rentrer à la maison pour sa nouvelle vie aux yeux du monde.

FIN


End file.
